Summer Loving
by OneDirectionFann
Summary: Fanfac about One Direction going on holiday with 5 girls they like and end up getting together but facing some bumps along the road.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic

**Chapter 1**

_'Come on Pricey, I waiting!'_ Louis yelled from downstairs. Louis and I were best friends, he was like a brother to me, and we always had each other's back even now whilst One Direction and he are big.

_'I'm coming let me finish up.'_ I called back impatiently. I'm just finishing my last year at school and Louis and I had a big surprise for me and my 4 best friends. I came running down the stairs to find waiting down at the bottom tapping his foot impatiently, Louis. He had his classic look on, cream chinos, white and black stripy top and some navy TOMS. I shook my head in dismay as I tutted to him making him look up at me.

_'I'm guessing I have done something wrong.' _He replied throwing his arms out as a sign to show what I thought was wrong.

_'Yes you're wearing the same thing again Louis!' _I admitted

_'Well the looks fits me to a T you see and I'm proving it.' _He winked; I walked off into my living room laughing at him.

_'What? It does!'_ He claimed.

_'Yeah anyways,'_ I said changing the subject, _'let's run through the holiday plans then.'_

_'Well we are going to Hawaii for a month to celebrate you, Alice, Bexy, Beth and Bailey passing your GCSE's, we are going to be leaving next week on Sunday late evening to get to Heathrow on time for the flight.' _

_'Brilliant! I'm so excited!' _I cried clapping my hands together jumping up and down.

_'I have a surprise for you as well.'_ He said smirking at me.

_'What?' _I asked worryingly biting my lips.

_'Well as much as I would love to spend a month with my sexy wife and her best friends,' _he winked, _'I have invited a lovely bunch.'_ I knew straight away he invited the rest of One Direction.

_'That's alright then, now I have more interesting things to look at.'_ I winked grabbing a sweet from the sweet tray on the table and popped it into my mouth.

_'Would that interesting thing be Harry Styles by any chance?'_ He said raising an eyebrow as he flicked through the paperwork not even looking at me, I suddenly started to choke on my sweet; he laughed and pat me on my back, helping me out.

_'I don't know what you're talking about,'_ I blushed with the sweet in my mouth. Okay if I'm being honest I have fancied the pants out of Harry ever since we first met through Louis, we have had so many good times together and recently we've been getting closer, I think he likes me too.

_'Drop the act Lyds, we all know you fancy the pants off of him, as much as you would love the pants to come off him.'_ He cheekily winked at me, receiving a slap on the arm straight after.

_'I do not; I have no idea what you're talking about.'_ I walked out of the room as coolly as I could to the kitchen and grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard and set them down. _'Tea, coffee?'_ I asked hoping to distract him off the conversation.

_'Tea, don't try to change the subject you should know me well enough by now Lyd, that tick doesn't work on me.'_

_'I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't love Harry, and I like him as a friend.'_ I replied trying to sound innocent as I popped two tea bags in each mug and started to pour boiling water in one of the cups.

_'So, you don't love __**Harry**__ then?' _He asked deliberately. From hearing his name I suddenly went all giddy and missed the mug and spilt some boiling water on my hand which was resting on the side.

_'OW!' _I yelped, throwing the kettle on the side holding my hand in pain. _'You did that on purpose!'_ I whined shoving my hand under the tap.

_'No, I'm just lucky.'_ He winked and grabbed some dressing from the first aid kit and wrapped my hand.

_'Ha, ha, ha! Very funny!'_ I said in a childlike way poking my tongue out.

_'You sit down, I'll finish here.'_ He offered in an apologetic way. I walked out into the living room and sat myself down.

_'So, Bexy's coming then?'_ His voice arose from the kitchen.

_Yeah obviously she's my bestest friend! Why?'_ I asked curiously. Bexy and I have been best friends since we were in Primary school. Her real name was Rebecca but preferred Bexy or Bex, funny she suited them more than Rebecca. She was like my sister and I was so jealous of her. She was medium, skinny, amazing almost like bright blue eyes and long curly blonde hair past her boobs. It was understandable why every boy at our school would be drooling whenever they see her.

_'No reason just making sure your bestie is coming, can't forget her.'_ He replied walking in handing me a cuppa.

_'Seriously Louis why? You never take notice of my other friends.'_ Suddenly realizing the real reason why he asked. I looked up at him he blushed. _'__**You like her**__!'_ I gasped hopping up closer to him on the sofa.

_'No I don't, it was just a question.'_ He replied sheepishly.

_'__**Louis **__**William Tomlinson you cannot lie to me I know you well enough to know when you have a crush**__!'_

_'Fine you caught me red handed!'_ He blurted out, _'anyways nothings gonna happen is it? She's dating 'Owen'.'_ Gestured with his fingers when he said Owen sourly.

_'I'm sorry Louis, I should have known,'_ I sighed. _'I think she really likes him but, he doesn't like her that much at all.' _I admitted.

_'He doesn't? He is missing out big time then, she deserves more than him!'_

_'That's true but, please don't tell her anything I don't want to upset her.'_ I begged.

_'Of course I won't, why would I want to do that?'_ With that the door rang, I put my mug on the glass coffee table and sprang up to the door leaving Louis spread out on the sofa. I opened the door and it was Bexy crying her eyes out with mascara running down her face.

_'Bexy, what has happened?'_ I gasped. Louis came rushing to the door to see her. _'What has happened to you? Who has done this?'_ I asked as we guided her into the living room and sat her down on the sofa between Louis and me.

_'I'll put the kettle on,'_ Louis said jogging to the kitchen, making more noise than she was. I couldn't bear to see her like this I gave her a big hug and she fell into me, her head slotted into my collar bone and she started sniffing which then turned to sobbing. Luckily Louis came dashing in with a pink spotted mug of tea and settled it down on the coffee table, she sat up and took it from the table smiling at him as a thank you and took a sip. She sighed and stared at the floor. We both started at her until she sniffed and spoke.

_'I saw him, him. W-w-with her.'_ She stammered almost bursting into tears. _'I was meant to meet up with h-h-him at 1 but I came 10 minutes early, I got there and I s-s-saw them!' _She cried and sobbed into her hands.

_'Saw who?' I asked as Louis started to rub her back for comfort._

'_O-o-Owen and this slutty bitch!' _She spat.

_'Awww Bex!'_ I sympathized. _'You're too good for him, you don't need him okay? Your amazingly beautiful and a stunning girl who is bubbly and sweet like aero chocolate, and if he can't see that then he is not worth it!' _I comforted. I looked over to Louis who was at her level looking very worried; I have never seen him like this to a girl before. I have to admit he would be the perfect boyfriend for Bexy. He looked up to me confused and mouth like 'aero chocolate'. I shook my head making him go back to Bexy.

_'But I love him!'_ She claimed in-between sobs.

_'I know you do Bex but we are not joking if he can't see how amazing you are and he would rather go for a slutty girl then he is not worth it.'_ Louis said softly. At this point I thought it would be best to get some make up wipes for her and change my top as I looked down and saw mascara smudges pasted all over the right shoulder of my top from her crying. I came back down and I saw her crying into Louis as he stroked her hair. I smiled sweetly and peeled her off of him and took her make up off. Damn! She even looks good without make up I thought to myself. Louis' phone started to ring, it was Liam he picked it up and walked out of the room.

_'You're so lucky, Louis' such a lovely person.'_ She sighed, _'stuff Owen I've already got pay back on him!'_

_'You have?'_ I asked worryingly.

_'Yes, but you need to keep it a secret,'_ I nodded,_ 'whilst me and Owen were dating, I have been secretly crushing on him, Louis.'_ I looked at her in astonishment.

_'You do?' _I shouted back then flinging my hand over my mouth and peered round into the kitchen looking at Louis who looked very confused at me, I smiled and waved and turned back to Bex. _'And why haven't you told me this?'_ I asked sternly, '_I thought we were meant to be sisters!'_

_'We are but I thought cause of how close you two were I thought you would of found it weird,' _she protested.

_'Well I would of but, he likes you too!'_ I grinned, _'but don't tell him okay, he doesn't want you to know.'_ She nodded obediently and snuggled into the sofa and turned on the TV, watching Harry Potter. I started to watch it with her but I heard someone whisper my name, I turned round and it was Louis signaling me to go to him. I walked out of the living room and met him in the kitchen.

_'Me and the boys think it's a good time to tell Bex about the surprise, it will make her feel better,'_ he smiled. I looked into the living room and looked at Bexy and heard a few sniffles from her. I nodded and walked back into the room leaving Louis dealing with the boys of when to come round.

_'Poor Hermione, she loves Ron but he has gone off with a random frizzy freak too!'_ She blubbed. _'I know how you feel girl!'_

_'I am sorry for you but face it this way least you and Louis can get with each other, and there are more surprises to come!_

I woke up from the sound of boys entering my house. I shot up from the sofa and darted out to the passage to find, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Harry standing there dripping wet starting at me in shock, I relaxed I forgot Louis invited them round.

_'Urmm, hi Lydia?'_ Zayn said shocked.

_'Hi Zayn,'_ I chirped. _'What's up with you lot you look like you've seen a ghost.'_

_'We have and we are looking at her.'_ Niall replied laughing stepping forward giving me a wet hug.

_'Huh? I'm confused.' _Wiping the wet drips from Niall

_'Have you been crying Lydia?'_ Liam asked worryingly.

_'No why?'_ I replied confused. They all pointed to the mirror, I looked in, I gasped back all down my faced I had mascara dripping off. I did look like something you would see out of a horror movie.

_'Sorry no, it's from Bexy she upset.'_ I said wiping off my gory make up with a spare wipe I had in my hand.

_'Oh yeah we heard about that, hope she is okay.'_ Niall said walking into the living room to find Bexy asleep on the sofa. He came out and gestured she was asleep and walked into the kitchen to Louis giving him a bear hug, the others and I were stood in the passage still shaking their heads, Zayn and Liam looked at me smirking.

_'This is how it's done.'_ Zayn boasted he ran to Louis with Liam behind him jumping on each other. I giggled they are so entertaining I thought. I felt some arms cradle around my waist.

_'Hey beautiful.'_ A husky voice flowed into my ear. I shivered. I looked up and saw Harry looking down on me smiling.

_'Hi.'_ I smiled back. He let go and took off his soaking wet coat and sat on the stairs.

_'__**EWWWW! Guys you're soaking wet get off me!**__' I heard Louis cry in disgust. I giggled on sat down next to Harry. We were sat there for a few minutes not saying a word, I was biting my lip. I bit my lip a lot, when I concentrate, when something's on my mind, when I'm worried._

_'What's up Lyd?'_ He asked looking down at me bushing some of my blonde hair behind my ears. I was the total opposite of Bex, I was shortish/mediumish, ice blue eyes and long blonde wavy hair which reached just pass my boobs.

_'Nothing.'_ I replied biting my lip more than ever. Harry pulled my chin up delicately so my face was inches away from his.

_'Liar.'_

_'Fine I'll tell you.'_ I blurted dropping my head. _'I broke Bex and Owen up!' _I admitted. Harry looked at me disappointed.

_'Is this because you know Louis likes her?'_ He asked he voice was dull, he looked at the ground.

_'Yes,'_ I admitted again. _'I couldn't help it; they are perfect for each other. Anyways Owen cheated on her, I couldn't let her forgive him knowing he will only do it again!'_ I stopped rumbling on and looked at Harry he suddenly lifted his head and looked at me.

_'That's sweet but, I hope for your sake it works out otherwise you'll have someone wearing red TOMS attacking you.'_ He laughed and offered his hand out helping me up. I stood up our faces were inches apart again, I felt all giddy. I started into his eyes they were lovely and unusual. They were a green/blue colour I felt like I was swimming in them. He bent down and kissed me on the lips. I felt stunned. We stood there shocked over what happened, I then felt myself being lifted up and carried into the living room. I squealed and laugh begging for Harry to put me down.

_'Fine I will.'_ He said, and dropped me onto the other sofa and completely ignored Bexy who surprisingly was still sleeping. Then he bundled me up and plonked myself on him. I fell into him and relaxed. We looked at each other and giggled, I cuddle up even more to him. His hand started to stroke my hair.

Zayn and the others walked in and instantly looked at us. _'It's getting cozy over here then.'_ Niall giggled and jumped onto us; making himself comfortable. None of them had their coats on and were stood their laughing.

_'Thanks Niall.'_

_'Welcome buddy anytime.'_ He said replying to Harry getting off to join the others on the other sofa with Bexy and we all sat there and watched Eastenders all night.

I woke up to the smell of croissants cooking. I looked around I was in the living room, must of fell asleep watching TV I thought, would be the reason why the TV's left on. I looked round and saw on the other sofa Bex, Zayn, Niall and Liam asleep on the sofa all bundled up like babies. I then looked up and saw Harry fast asleep. I carefully got up and walked to the kitchen to find Louis already dressed making breakfast.

_'I couldn't wait, you lot take too long to wake up,'_ he laughed turning on the kettle. He passed me a plate full of salmon and bagels with mini chocolate croissants surrounding the edge. It smelt divine. The rest of the boys trailed in yawning and stretching only to collapse in chairs around the table. I sighed and took my breakfast and tea up to my room. I came down 2 hours later with Bexy and the boys in my garden chilling. I walked out towards them, sat on the ground and started to pick at the daisies.

_'You lot are changed?'_ I asked confused.

_'Yeah you take so long getting ready we had enough time to get ready ourselves.'_ Bexy laughed.

_'Brilliant.'_

_'We aren't staying for long Lyds we have to go soon to pack.'_ Liam said throwing a daisy head at me.

_'Where are you off too? Meeting the President?'_ Bexy winked. The boys looked at me, I turned to Bexy.

_'They are going to Hawaii.' _

_'Oooaahh exotic,'_ Bexy replied.

_'But, they're not going alone; I'm going for a month.'_ I saw her face drop she looked broken hearted.

_'With you, Bailey, Alice and Beth,' _

_'__**OMG, OMG, OMG! The ten of us together Hawaii for a month? WOW!**__'_

_'It's a congratulations present from the boys! We are going to be staying in my family home to make it even posher!'_ She leapt up dragging me up hugging me repeating the same words.

_'Thank you, thank you!'_

_'It's fine but, please let go I can't breathe.'_ I gasped

_'Oh yeah sorry.'_ She dropped me; the boys were laughing at this point until she came over to them and hugged them for dear life.

_'Well we have to go now girls see you next week for the holiday.'_ Liam said walking out of the door with the others. There was a beep from outside.

_'That's my mum Lyds thank you so much will speak soon yeah love you!'_ She ran out down the stairs pass the boys. I hugged all the boys goodbye and said I would text them later. I shut the door and sighed so many things have changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. It was Harry.

_**-Harry Styles 06:44 AM**_

_**'Hey sweetheart, todays the day can't wait to see you later, love you. xxxx'  
><strong>_

_**-Lydia Cross 06:47**_

_**'Hi babe, why the early text not fair! :( I know I'm so excited for the white beaches! Love you too. xxxxx'**_

Oh yeah since the last time me and Harry saw each other we are secretly dating. We haven't told anyone because so many things have happened, it will make it confusing. I woke up at 11 and headed for the shower, I came out and chose my outfit for today I picked my Hollister shorts and a cut Hollister top I got dressed and left my hair and makeup natural I was in a couldn't be bothered mood. My phone buzzed twice, I grabbed it from the bedside table and sat on the end of my bed and read the first text.

_**-Bazza Gunner 11:30 AM**_

_**'Hey Lyds! Me, Ali, Beth and Bex are nearly ready will be at yours for 12:30 love ya get you bikini on; D xx'**_

_**-Lyds Cross 11:33 AM**_

_**'Hey Baz. Yeah sure take your time the boys aren't getting here till 2 in a bit! Xx :)'**_

The second text was from my mum.

_**-Mamma _**Cross**_ 11:30 AM**_

_**'Hey sweetheart, sorry I haven't been around the house with you, my work is so busy they needed me, I won't be back until you're in the middle of your holidays, have a fab time with everyone love you loads, M xxx.'**_

My mum works as a P.A. so she is always out and I never get the chance to bond with her. My dad passed away two years ago it was okay then because he was always around. He worked as a manager for Sky. I missed him loads.

_**-Lydia _**Cross**_ 11:38 AM**_

_**'Hi mum, it's okay had Louis round for the week to keep me company. Shame you're not gonna be back today to say goodbye but never mind. I love you xxx.'**_

I walked down stairs and realized how empty the house actually is. My older brother moved out last year to go to uni so it was just me left. I sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. I was watching my favorite film Finding Nemo until the door ran. I quickly got up an answered the door finding Alice, Bailey, Bexy and Beth with what looked like their whole house in their suitcase. I'm jealous of all my friends, Alice was medium and thin with chocolate eyes and brown straight hair just past her shoulders, Bailey was curvy and medium with reddish purplish hair (she dyed it to look more like Rihanna.) and big blue eyes, Beth was shortish/mediumish like me but with big green eyes and long brown wavy hair in-between her hips and her rib cage. My 4 best friends could easily be models if they wanted to no doubt about it!

'_I'm __**soooooo**__ excited!'_ Beth cried as she budged past the girls dumping her cause in the passage way the other girls followed.

'_What time are the boys coming?' _Alice asked giving me a hug.

'_Urmm round about 3, it's 5 to 3 so they'll be here soon.' _I replied walking into the living room with the girlies we sat on the sofa and started to watch Finding Nemo.

'_So what's happening with you and Harry then Lyds?' _Beth asked innocently jumping on me from the other sofa.

'_Ahh get off me! Nothing, nothing's going on, we're just really good friends,'_ I insisted pushing her off of me onto the floor.

'_OWW! That hurt!' _She yelped rubber her elbow. _'Anyways we all know you two like each other, just admit it!' _She got up and lent on my arm giving me puppy dog eyes.

'_Fine! You win! Okay, I do like him a lot but I doubt he likes me he can get any girl!'_ I mumbled.

'_I knew it!'_ Bailey shouted jumping out of the seat giving me a big hug. _'We all know he likes you don't worry, before you ask how, we watch him and listen to him the way he stares and talks about you, it's obvious.' _I sat there hearing the words come out of her mouth I couldn't believe it, I pretended I couldn't care and carried on watching the film, it didn't really work though cause the girls kept pestering me so, I decided to let them gossip and make some teas and coffees to keep them quiet, it was 3 o'clock so the boys will be arriving any moment. I wondered in the kitchen and got out five cups and five tea bags and popped them inside then I boiled the kettle, I hopped up onto the kitchen unit a picked up my phone I had a text, weird didn't hear it.

_**Harry Styles 2:57 PM**_

'_**Hey baby, on our way over with our things get the kettle on we're thirsty love you xxxxx'**_

Woops, oh well no point texting back he will be here shortly, as I said that the door rung, I quickly grabbed five more tea bags and shoved them into five mugs and ran to the door. Standing outside looking hot as they can, were One Direction. They hurried in dumping their suitcases in the passageway and quickly shut the door out of breath.

'_What happened to you lot? Did you decide to run down here?'_ I laughed.

'_Even worst, we somehow have been mugged by a load of screaming girls, weirdly enough they found out we were leaving our house and decided to come visit.' _Liam announced.

'_And your saying that like it's a bad thing?' _I said sarcastically.

'_Oh no, it's not a bad thing….'_

'_It's the best feeling ever!' _Niall cried. They all nodded with big cheeky grins on their faces.

'_Wow, stuck up much?' _I pointed out and ruffled his hair. _'You'll just time guys; _I have just literally stuck the kettle on.'

'_Oohhhh good, I'm busting for a cuppa!'_ Louis said smirking and ran to the kitchen with Harry and Zayn following him. Liam and Niall went into the living room to say hello to the girls.

'_So Ali's here then,' _Zayn said awkwardly looking around the room trying not to set his eyes on us. Harry was sat on the unit and looked up at Zayn and rolled his eyes and Louis elbowed me and nodded.

'_Yeah she is, she was talking about you earlier,'_ I sneakily said pouring boiling hot water in the mugs.

'_Be careful with the water now Lydia, don't want an accident like last time.' _Louis joked laughing; Zayn and Harry looked up at Louis confused.

'_What accident?'_ Harry asked confused as he stuffed a Hobnob in his mouth.

'_Nothing, Louis being stupid,' _I blurted. _'Anyways we were talking to Zayn about Ali.'_

'_No, no, no we weren't we are talking about you and the supposedly accident that happened with boiling water.'_ Zayn walked over to me and looked at me concerned.

'_Well, let's just say Lydia got a bit shocked over a name and pour boiling water all over her hand, hence why she had a cloth wrapped round her hand for a week.' _Louis admitted sipping a bit of his tea smirking.

'_I did see that but you're so clumsy and you injure yourself all the time, I thought that there's no point in asking.'_ Zayn sighed walking into the living room with Louis sipping their teas having a private joke about me leaving in the kitchen with Harry. He hopped down and went to grab his cup of tea so he could dunk his Hobnob in, I sat up on the side having a sip knowing that the next thing he would ask would be about the accident. He came over and put down mine and his mug.

'_You know what I want to know, just tell me.' _He persuaded.

'_Trust me it was nothing.'_ I started to bite my lip; he pulled my face up to his and looked into my eyes.

'_I love it when you bite your lip.' _He leaned in a gave me a peck on the lips. _'I'll be right back need the loo.' _He walked off leaving me spellbound on the unit, Zayn walked in and put his cup in the sink he turned round and looked like he had something on his mind.

'_Lyds, I was wondering, I know you know that I really like Ali, I know you too well, and I was thinking if I should ask her out?' _He looked at me so innocently and looked at the ground.

'_Do it Zayn! She has liked you for ages!' _I beamed hopping off the counter. _'I'll go get her so you two can have some privacy.' _I bounced down into the living room and looked for Alice she was sat on a black bean bag giggling at Louis who was doing impressions of different people. _'Urmm, Ali can you go in the kitchen please I need your help.' _She looked up with beaming eyes.

'_Yeah sure,' _and hopped up and skipped to the kitchen to Zayn.

'_What's going on there then wifey?' _Louis asked in a posh voice chucking his arm over my shoulders giving me a kiss on my cheek.

'_I cannot say you will all find out soon.' _I said grinning at how privileged I felt knowing that I was the only person who knew about the big news. Harry came wondering in minutes later.

'_Just to let you know your bed it's messy.'_ Harry grumbled looking down.

'_What?' _I asked confused making a list of possibilities of why my bed would be messy.

'_Well I got tired and your bed looked cozy so I had a nap and then couldn't be bothered to re-make it.'_ He seemed quite pleased with himself and sat down next to me. _'Where's Ali and Zayn?' _He asked looking around for them.

'_They're in the kitchen,' _Louis replied in a dirty way winking.

'_Oohhhh are they now?' _Harry winked.

'_Shhh, leave it out Louis!' _I demanded. Harry walked over and slumped down next to me on the sofa. Everyone here liked each other, Bexy and Louis, Ali and Zayn, Bazza and Louis and Beth and Niall. It was ironic and sweet. Funny thing is no one would admit it. Bexy and Louis were whispering to each other about something then Louis cleared he throat.

'_Me and Bex have a confession to make.'_ Louis announced. Everybody suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared at them. _'Me and Bexy are dating,' _he grinned. _'We have been seeing each other for a while but, last night we met up and it went from there really.' _They looked at each other and he planted a kiss on her forehead, Bazza, Beth and I awed at the cute couple whilst, Liam and Harry cheered at them.

Two people walked into the room hand in hand both grinning like Cheshire cats. Everyone turned their heads from the film we were watching and cheered at Zayn and Ali, we all instantly knew that they were dating. We were all cuddled up with each other watching the rest of Despicable Me and Niall from the blue asked what the time was.

'_About 6,' _Zayn replied looking at his phone.

'_I'm hungry let's eat!' He suggested standing up. _We were going to be leaving soon so I thought if I wiped something quick up we will have plenty of time to leave.

'_Fine you hungry, hungry elephant.'_ I chuckled walking to the kitchen thinking of what things were quick and easy to cook. I looked in the freezer and decided the best thing would be chicken nugget and chips. I stood up and behind me was Harry.

'_Woooah! Why are you stalking me Styles? I know you love me but jeeze I need my own personal space.' _I joked walking past him putting the chips and nuggets into a tray then in the oven. He sat at the table and watched me faff about. I sat down next to him and in silence we sat there and listened to the whispers from the living room; we knew they were all talking about us. Harry shook his head smiling at some of the comments.

I put the food on the plates and called everyone in. We sat there at the table eating, talking about how excited and all the things we were going to do in Hawaii.

'_Only 30 minutes before we leave!' _Ali chirped. We stacked all over plates away and ran through a checklist making sure we had everything then we headed off for the airport.

As soon as we got there we rushed to check in and then rushed to the plane. We booked two rows both by the window on the right hand side.

'_Right everyone choose one person you wanna sit with,' _Ali ordered. Zayn chose Ali obviously, Bexy and Louis chose each other, Niall and Beth and then me and Harry sat with it other.

'_Well aren't you a lucky bee sitting next to me?' _He winked, _'wait I thought __**I**__ was going to get a window seat!'_

'_Well I think you have been spoiled too much lately.'_ I joked sitting down seeing Bexy and Louis sitting with us. Harry sat down next to me and held my hand as the plane took off.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The plane journey didn't feel it took that long but in all fairness me and Harry slept all the way. We woke up as the plane landed collected our luggage and walked to our car we hired and drove the house. We arrived moments later to a beautiful white house which sat opened out onto a lovely clear private beach. The look on everyone's face was amazing, they couldn't believe my family owned this and we were going to stay here for a month. We stepped out the car got our suitcases and walked to the entrance of the house.

'_This is yours?' _Niall asked in astonishment. I never seen Niall astonished at something other than food in my life.

I laughed, _'yes, yes it is, like it?' _

'_Yes, it's beautiful!' _Ali declared. I drew the key from the house from my neck which was on a necklace around my neck; I unlocked it and opened the door.

'_Effective.' _Claimed Ali

'_I know, it's either that or I lose it,' _I answered. I stepped into the house with everyone else following. _'Right, rooms then, I'm having the biggest room with the sign saying Lyds' room because, it is originally mine anyway, so all you lot need to do bugsy them all, they are roughly the same size.' _As soon as I finished everyone rushed up stairs to get the bedrooms. I walked behind getting excited about the holiday we are going to have.

I reached my room and started to unpack. I was half way through when someone knocked at my door. _'Come in.' _I called, Bexy walked in a sat on my bed.

'_I'm sorry.' _She started. I knew what she was talking about.

'_It's okay I guess, just miffed that you two didn't tell me, you two are meant to be like my family, shouldn't I have been an exception.' _I admitted.

'_We did want to but, we wanted to tell with everyone around.' _I stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, I admired the best friend bracelet that she gave me for my 16th, it was identical to hers. Another knock came from the door.

'_Come in,' _I called again. Louis entered; he looked a bit awkward as he stepped in, closed the door and stood there.

'_You two talking about me and Bex?' he asked gloomily._

'Yeah, I'm a bit upset how you two didn't think I was an exception.' I said miffed. _'But I don't wanna be upset for this holiday so I'm letting it slide.' _I looked up and smiled and them.

'_Everyone's finished unpacking and are exploring the house,' _

'_Okay Louis, I'm nearly done here so I'll meet you lot outside by the pool,'_

'_A pool! Can this place get any better?' _Bexy exclaimed jumping up and running to her room. Louis came and sat next to me giving me a hug.

'_Do you forgive me?' _He asked nervously.

'_Hmmm.' was my reply._

'_Oh come on Lyds you and me both know you crap at being in moods with me.' _He smiled and winked. I looked at him and gave up.

'_Ughhh! Why do you always win?' _I groaned he laughed.

'_It's cause I'm amazing,' _he winked, _'right I'm going downstairs to look at this amazing pool, you alright?' _He asked. Bending down rubbing his hand on my back.

'_Yeah I'm fine you go ahead.' _I smiled. He hurried off out of the door. A few minutes later I came down to the pool; all the boys were in the swimming pool playing volley ball and the girlies was sun bathing.

'_Pass to me Liam!' _Zayn called.

'_Hey!' _Beth called. She shot up from her sun bed and threw her hands out in anger of the foolishness from Liam.

'_Sorry Beth!' _he shouted, with his hands behind his head. She chucked the ball back to them and wiped the water from her stomach.

'_That was a terrible shot you need to work on your aim.' _She joked throwing the ball back to him and went back to sunbathing. I walked along to the empty sunbed at the end and set my stuff down. I sat down and looked out onto the beautiful view ahead of us. A month with a private pool, house and beach! Wow! I was in the middle of day dreaming when something bounced on my head. I quickly shot out of my day dream and looked down to find a volley ball bounce up and down next to me; I picked it up and look for the person that through it. All the boys pointed at Harry but he just stood there blaming Louis.

'_It was Harry, all Harry,'_ They panicked, I glared down at Harry and he dropped his hands behind his head ruffling his hair, why do boys always do that when they get blamed for something I thought throwing the ball back.

'_As much fun as it is seeing people get hit in the face with the ball I'm off to the beach,' _Bazza (Bailey) stated as she got up from the sun bed gathering her stuff up.

'_Me too, would it alright if I tag along with you Baz?'_ Liam asked as he tried to climb out of the pool subtly but failed as Niall sneakily came over and pulled him back in. Bailey laughed and picked up her stuff and walked inside.

'_Thanks Niall,'_ He turned round giving him a sarcastic look.

'_You're welcome, I gonna come too I need to look around for any good restaurants,'_ Liam looked at him a hit him over the head. Niall rubbed his head and got out as they rushed to the doors.

I looked at the other girls, they looked like they were getting bored and I knew Bex very well, I knew that she would wanna spend the first day of the holiday with Louis for a 'holiday romance' which she believed in. I tapped her on the back she jumped and looked up.

'_Go.'_ I whispered.

'_What?' _She asked confused.

'_Go with Louis to the beach or something, I know you two want to you been blabbing it to me ever since we got here!'_

'_Are you sure I don't want you to feel left out,'_

'_No, it's fine, go now hurry otherwise I'll have to pour water all down you,' _I insisted pulling her off. She gave me a hug gathered her stuff and called Louis to go for a wander-bout with her.

'_Does anyone else want to leave as well then?' _Harry asked sarcastically throwing the ball behind him so it bounced and knocked over some glasses. He turned round with a cheeky grin on his face and put his finger to his lips and told everyone not to tell a soul.

'_Urmmm, well __Ali and I are gonna explore round for a bit,' _Replied Zayn shyly, he hopped out of the pool and walked over to Ali and helped her up, they both wondered off hand in hand, I sighed staring at them.

'_So I guess it's just us three then,' _a husky voice appeared from nowhere, I looked down into the pool and there was Harry spinning the ball on his middle finger trying to keep it balanced.

'_Yeah, lucky me,'_ Beth said sarcastically, she collected her things and wandered off inside.

'_Where are you going?'_ I shouted.

'_Well the suns getting to my head so I'm gonna have a lay down in my room, check Facebook, call my mum ect.'_ She said as she pulled an orange hairband out of her hair so it fell down naturally between her hips and ribcage, she swished it side to side like a model does in a shampoo advert. I looked over at Harry he stopped playing with the ball that he retrieved and stared, so I picked up a flip-flop and threw it at his head, he looked over at me and winked. I looked away and waved to Beth.

I plugged in my iPod and put on my favourite song I was dosing of in a sleep when I felt some wet hands pick me up, I screamed in shock and started to fidget to escape but the hands were holding tightly onto me. I quickly opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Harry looking pleased with himself as he carried me over to the pool.

'_**HARRY! LET GO! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE ON THE FIRST DAY OF YOUR HOLIDAY THEN DROP ME NOW!'**_ I screamed hitting my fists on his chest.

'_Oh, you want me to put you down?'_ He joked. _'Look down and you might be saying something a bit different.'_ I looked down and saw his feet standing on the edge of the pool; I sharply looked up at him in terror.

'_You wouldn't?'_ I gasped linking my arms through his and held on for dear life.

'_Oh, but I think we both know, I would,'_ he winked and jumped in with me holding onto him. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, I felt like I had been compressed down, I was sinking further and further down, I opened my eyes, the water quickly rushed into my eyes stinging them, I tried to swim up to the top but, I felt like I was going nowhere. I couldn't swim. I had never been taught how to, I was petrified of water when I was younger so I couldn't and as I got older I was fine with it but I never swam. I tried to gasp for oxygen but water was getting in the way, I must of swallowed about 3 gallons, I felt sick, my lungs were being crushed down, they ached for oxygen. I felt tired my eyes started to close. This was it I thought; this was the end of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up everything was bright too bright, I was sat on the floor I looked around me there was nothing, except a bench in the middle of a white room.

'_Hello?'_ I called, my chest ached I stop breathing suddenly from the pain; I blew all the air I quickly inhaled out slowly, my lungs ached too. _'Is anyone here?'_ I was confused no one was around; I carefully stood up and walked towards the bench in the middle of the room. As I walked, I stood in something wet, I took a step back and looked on the floor, I was wearing no shoes, just my bare feet. As my eyes traced up the floor I had just walked I saw a puddle, I slowly walked to it and looked down, I was wearing a plain white strappy dress with small blue flowers printed all over it. _'Funny,'_ I thought,_ 'I don't remember having this.'_ I carried on walking to the bench and noticed a figure sitting on it with their head in their hands. _'Hello, excuse me, other there, person by the bench? Could you help me, I don't know where I am and I need to get back home.' _I called nervously. There was no reply, so I timidly walked over. As I got closer I recognized the figure anywhere, it was Louis. I felt like a spring lamb and started to sprint over to him calling his name. _'Oi! Louis, why didn't you answer me I have been calling your name like a hundred times back there.'_ I said. When I came over to him I noticed he was wearing all white, white loose shirt with three buttons undone, white baggy trousers and no shoes either. _'Why are you here?'_ I asked trying to look at him. He lifted up his head looked at me and shook his head and looked back at the floor twiddling his thumbs silently. _'Hey, I'm talking to you.'_ I shoved him lightly. He still ignored me. _'Have I done something to upset you Louis?'_ I asked worriedly. _'__**LOUIS!**__' I cried. _He got up off the bench and started to walk away. I got up and ran after him. _'What have I done? Talk to me, you freaking me out!'_ I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

'_Nothing shall hurt thou spirit, thou spirit is clean, thou shall see that purity is good.'_ He mumbled ignoring me.

'_What? Louis, come on let's get out of __her__e.'_

'_Thou ist not here, thou has been abolished by IT,'_ he spat turning round glaring at me. I stood staring back at him shocked of what he just spoke, next thing I knew Zayn appeared next to Louis from nowhere, followed by Niall, then Liam, and lastly Harry who glared at me giving me evils. I gave myself a little pinch on my arm to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

'_Ow,'_ I whispered. Nope it wasn't a dream. I looked at the boys all of them were glaring at me but Harry was the main person who was giving me the biggest glare of all, it was clear that I was the least of all people that they wanted to see.

'_What is __**SHE**__ doing here?'_ Harry spat pushing himself at the front.

'_I don't know,' _Louis spat back, _'She followed me here like a sad fan.'_

'_Get rid of her,'_ Niall hissed.

'_She is not welcome here,'_ Liam angered.

'_Why is she wearing white, she is not pure, she is evil, dirty, slut!'_ Zayn yelled. I felt crushed, the most important boys in my life throwing abuse at me. A tear started to roll down my pink cheek.

'_Don't dare cry,'_ Louis bellowed. Harry walked calmly towards me he still glaring at me. I tried to move my feet but they were stuck I couldn't move. More tears started to run down my cheeks, I tried to keep them in but they wouldn't obey me.

'_You disgust me,'_ Harry whispered bitterly in my ear and pushed me down backwards making me fall on my back, I quickly curled up in a ball as they all ambled closely into me. I felt someone bend down at my level; I peeked through my fingers and saw it was Harry. He bent into my ear and softly whispered, _'wake up.' _Suddenly all the boys calmly started to whisper it repeatedly, they soon faded out until all I could hear was Harry nervous voice.

'_Lydia, please wake up, please, I'm so, so, so sorry I done this to you, just please wake up, knowing you're not opening your eyes is killing me, don't leave me please I need __**you**__.' _I couldn't believe it he said he need **me** not anyone else but **me**. I could tell he was nearly going to break down into tears. I slowly blinked, opening my eyes, I carefully sat up and looked around, I was in my room, it was all a dream thank god, I looked down at the end of my bed and noticed Harry with his head buried in my bed sobbing, he was holding a pure white lily and one of my tops which was his favourite. I carefully moved down opposite him I put my finger under his chin and lightly lifted up his head to level with mine. He opened his eyes, they were big, red and puffy, it looked like he hadn't slept in days and had been crying since. His eyes were grey and gloomy, they didn't have the cheeky, jolly spark they normally had, as he looked up to me they turned into the amazing blue/green colour and almost sparkled and massive smile spread across his face. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he rolled forwards so he was on top of me on the bed, his tongue rolled lightly across my lips and entered my mouth, this was a kiss I never before experience from Harry is was more passionate and loving. He pulled away and looked at me pushing some of my hair out of my face, a tear streamed down his face. He pulled me into him and hugged me, I breathed heavily in his aftershave. I felt at home, I sunk in him and pulled him in closer, stronger holding on for life.

'_I'm so sorry, I will never do that to you again, can you ever forgive me? I love you Lydia Ann Cross.'_ He whispered rocking me backwards and forwards.

'_Don't be silly __**of course I can**__ you didn't do this on purpose, I love you too Harry Edward Styles.'_ I sighed heavily. He hugged me tighter, I yelped in pain.

'_Are you okay?'_ He asked panicking.

'_Yeah I'm fine just my rib hurts a bit,__' _I replied lifting up my long white top revealing a lot of black bruises all the way down the side of my right rib. He gasped in shock and carefully ran his fingers down my rib, I breath suddenly in pain.

'_I'm fine,'_ I protested as he gave me an apologetic hug.

'_You wait here I'm going to get the boys to bring you down, we have been all so worried,'_ He rushed down stairs yelling on the way down, _'guys, she's awake! Guys, come on she's woken up come quick!'_ Then returning minutes later with the rest of the gang. There was a timid knock at my door.

'_Come in,'_ I called weakly. The door entered the first person to walked in was Louis, as he entered his head like the others was looking down daring not to make any eye contact with me, his eyes were red a puffy too but unlike Harry he looked like he had gotten some sleep but not much, his face looked like someone had sucked all the energy and the happiness out of him, I had never seen him and the others like this before. As he walked in he quickly looked up at me, suddenly baring a beaming smile a tear rolled down his face, he ran a jumped on top of me giving me a tight hug.

'_We've all been so worried about you!_' He sighed with relief. _'Don't ever do that again got it!'_

'_Got it,'_ I replied struggling to breath.

'_**LYDIA! YOUR AWAKE!'**_ more deep husky voices filled the air. More bodies tumbled onto me and Louis. I smelt different aftershaves but recognized them all. They all got off and hugged me individually and then sat round me on my bed.

'_How are you feeling now?'_ Niall asked worryingly.

'_I guess I'm okay my right ribs covered in bruises, I don't know why but apart from that I'm fine.'_ I replied perkier than earlier.

'_Well the doctor said you badly bruised your right rib when you hit the bottom of the swimming pool floor when you drowned.' _Zayn blurted looking shocked.

'_I what?'_ I gasped not believing what I just heard. I drowned? But I couldn't of I felt someone pull me out.

'_You didn't know you drowned?'_ Louis asked shakingly. He looked straight at Harry who guiltily looked down away. _'Harry you didn't tell her?'_ He shook his head with guilt.

'_I couldn't bare to, she has only just woken up.'_ He mumbled looking down fiddling with his fingers in guilt. No one knew what to say at this point, we were all stunned of the topic, and we didn't know what to say back to Harry, what could we say? We couldn't yell at him for not telling me, like he said I literally just woken up and he was the main person apart from me that suffered of what happened.

We all sat there looking at Harry's face as it sank deeper into sadness and regret. He knew we were watching him, he felt uncomfortable I could tell. A tear start to fall from his face. The boys all gathered in for a group hug round him.

**Harry POV**

I sat there staring down at my fingers, I felt uncomfortable, I felt like I had let everybody down, it was just I didn't know if I should of told Lyds when she woke up? I felt crushed that she nearly died, I wouldn't have been able to cope without her; I love her. Seeing her lying in her bed motionless killed me inside, I wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to her again. I felt everyone's eyes stare at me for what felt like forever, I felt guiltier and guiltier. A tear started to fall down on my cheek, and then the boys all crowded in a gave me a hug.

'_It's okay, everything's going to be alright,'_ I heard Louis whisper in my ear. We all got up and looked at Lydia, she looked healthier, I smiled down at her and reached and held her hand, a spark flew back in her eyes, her cheeks were back to pink, my heart melted. I love this girl; I thought to myself, I do love her. I bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

'_Ooooo!'_ Niall teased making kissing noises behind my back.

'_Shut up Niall it's only a kiss on the cheek no biggy!'_ I argued pushing him off the bed with a bump.

'_**OWWW!' **__That __**HURT!**__' _He whined getting up rubbing his knee.

'_Good, that will teach you for being so childish, your being more immature that Louis! And that's saying something!'_ I joke putting my arm round Louis and giving him a quick squeeze.

'_Yeah that's ri….__**HEY!**__ That's mean!'_ Louis sulked.

'_Awww Louis, I joke, you know I love you really.'_ I said seductively giving him a cheeky wink.

'_Oh Harry, I'm slowly being seduced by your curls.'_ Louis flirted.

'_I know that was my plan all along.'_ I gave him a cheeky wink before being pushed into the cupboard by Louis who shut the door and started banging on it.

'_**OH HARRY!**__' _He yelled banging his hands harder against the door.

'_**Oh YES HARRY MORE, MORE!**__'_ I stood there in complete confusion of what we were doing, I then realized and joined in.

'_**OH LOUIS! YES LOUIS**__'_ I screamed. We then stumbled out of the cupboard to find everybody laughing.

'_Have a busy time boys?'_ Zayn joked, pointing out about our scruffy hair, our t-shirts which we purposely swapped over and put back to front.

'_Yes, well, all I can say is that I am going to be looking at Harry in a totally different way now.'_ Louis replied in a gay voice. Everybody chuckled.

'_So sorry you had to find out this way Lydia, it's just we can't contain mine and Harry's feelings for each other no more,'_ Louis said placing his hand on her shoulder,_ 'hope we can still be friends?'_

'_Well thanks a lot Harry; thought you were gonna save all that for me!'_ Lydia moaned. I came and sat down next to her putting my arm around her.

'_Sorry babe, like Louis said we can't control our loves for each other,'_

'_Anyway if you want some Harry loving, you'll have to join me, like a threesome!'_ Louis said excitedly.

'_Hmmmm, as tempting as that sounds, I'll just wait till __when__ Harry's free.'_ Lydia winked at me, I blushed, can't wait for that to happen I thought.

'_Well I think it's time you better go downstairs and say hello to the girlies, they are probably wondering what on earth is taking us so long.'_ Louis suggested as we swapped our t-shirts back.

'_Oh yeah I forgot about the girls!'_ Lydia exclaimed. She pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed; she took a step forward and collapsed to the ground. I ran towards her, my heart was racing. I cradled her in my arms stroking her face, the boys huddled round me.

'_Lydia? Lydia can you hear me?'_ I cried, I was shaking.

'_Let's give them some air guys,' _Louis suggested taking a step back but was still level with me, _'Lyds wake up can you hear us.'_

**Lydia POV**

I got up out of my bed, I couldn't wait to see the girl's faces when I came down to see them. I stood up and took my first step and collapsed. I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't move but I could hear everyone's voices calling me. Harry was panicking, now I was panicking I wanted to wake up but something was refusing me to wake up.

A few minutes later I opened my eyes and found myself back in my bed. No one was there I carefully pulled back the covers trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my chest, I shifted my feet round to the side of my bed, I looked down and saw bruises all by my ankle I carefully touched it, I flinched from the pain.

'_Ow.' _I whispered under my breath.

'_I'm sorry,'_ I felt someone's breath on my neck, _'How badly does it hurt? Are you feeling okay?'_ I turned round and saw Harry, his face was full of panic.

'_I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that much.'_ I insisted turning back to my ankle. I poked gently at the swollen purples bruise and flinched. I tried to get up but I felt Harry's hands around my waist pulling me back down.

'_You need to rest.'_ He whispered gently in my ear, it sent shivers down my spine. I was too tired to disagree so I nodded a climbed back into bed.

'_Before I come in with you, would you like me to get you anything.'_ Harry asked.

'_Mmmm now that you mention it I would like to see the girls for a bit, oh and I would love some chocolate right now.'_ I cheekily asked, fluttering my eyes at him.

'_Okay sure only cause you look stunningly beautiful at the moment,'_ he slowly walked out down stairs, I patiently waited for my demands thinking of what he meant by, 'before I come in with you.' Soon five nervous girls creped in, not knowing what to do. Their faces were full of worry, they looked pale. But, still they got away with looking amazing, no wonder why the boys fancied the pants off of them!

'_How are you feeling?' _Bexy asked nervously.

'_I'm not gonna lie, I have been in better conditions than this,'_ I joked. _'Anyway Harry, where's my chocolate I asked for?'_

'_Here your majesty.' _He threw a bar of chocolate at the bed landing next to me, I grinned at him and picked it up leaving it on the bedside table. All the girls were still stood round the bottom of the bed, still looking nervous and worried of what to do.

'_You can come and sit down on the bed you know,'_ I told them.

'_Uh, oh yeah we knew that.'_ Beth said quickly. They all sat round on the spare side of the bed, still ridged.

'_Your all acting so weird around me, like I had my face or body changed with someone else!' _I sighed.

'_Sorry, it's just, we don't want to hurt you. We are really pleased you're okay but, collapsing after you've been in a coma isn't very good.'_ Bexy admitted.

'_Yeah but I'm okay now!'_ I persuaded.

'_But how can we be sure of that?'_ Ali asked softly, she move closer to me having more confidence to be around me. _'How do we know that later today you're going to collapse again? What happeneds if we leave you up here alone and you faint into your pillow a suffocate yourself?' _She asked again more sterner. Harry was pacing back and forth, when he heard what Ali said he paced quicker while biting his nails. He did not like this conversation.

'_Trust me guys, I will be fine, Louis' calling a doctor round to look at my ankle to see if it's broken, he will probably do another quick check through to make sure things like that won't happen again, but I'm fine please trust me!' _I pleaded. I looked at the four of them their eyes were lifeless no one knew what to do.

'_I don't know Lyds maybe Ali's right, I can't bare to see you getting hurt again, I don't think we could handle it, especially Harry, it's already killing him now, don't do this to him.'_ Pleaded Bexy. She reached out and held on to my hand looking into my eyes. I looked over to Harry who now stop pacing, he stood there looking at me his deep blue/green eyes were begging me, they started to water up, I really felt like I was in a swimming pool when I looked at them.

'_What are you guys trying to say?_ I asked nervously. _'__**ARE YOU TRYINGTO SEND ME HOME!**__'_ I gasped.

'_It's for the best, we are thinking of you here, don't worry, we will go home to so you won't feel left out.' _Beth explained rubbing my shoulder. I turned my head away from them staring out to the window.

'_We have __**only **__been here for __**six days!**__ I'm not going home!'_ I exclaimed giving them evils. _'You're not really thinking of me either! You wouldn't send me home on a plane when I could be resting here!' _How dare they tell me to go home! I'm not ill, I'm fine why can't they see this!

'_We__** are**__ thinking of you!'_ Bexy shouted back throwing her hands up in the air. _'__**HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WE ARE'NT! WE'VE ALL BE SICK AND WORRIED ABOUT YOU FOR THE LAST 6 DAYS! WE DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE GOING TO LIVE OR DIE!**__' _She raised her voice louder and louder getting angrier by the second. _'__**THE BOYS HAVE STAYED UP ALL NIGHT WITH YOU! AND WE HAVE BEEN DOWNSTAIRS GETTING YOU PRESENTS AND CALLING YOUR FAMILY! AND YOUR CALLING US SELFISH!**__'_ Tears starting to stream down her rosy pink cheeks, her bright blue eyes didn't sparkle anymore, they were full of hatred. She started to cry.

'_I never called you selfish.'_ I spoke.

'_Yes, but you implied it!'_ She said bitterly. Tears started to stream down my face, I was full of mixed emotions. I felt guilty because I didn't know how much hard work everyone put in for me, I felt sad because Bexy said some hurtful things all I needed was a cuddle from Harry to make me feel better but he didn't say anything his back was turned from me he was sat down on my chair head in his hands, I felt angry, Bexy wasn't handling this in a calm matter every word she said made me angrier and angrier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

From the corner of my eye I saw four boys huddle by the entrance of my room, I slowly turned towards them. Their faces were sunken and shocked, they must of heard the argument. They slowly came into the room and wandered straight over to Harry making sure he was okay.

'_I wasn't implying it, I was actually implying that you don't trust me.'_ I said bluntly looking down at my hands.

'_You know what Lydia? Your right I don't trust you but, I have a good reason to not trust you!'_ She said bitterly. _'What hurts, is that you and me both know you were implying that we were all being selfish, I don't see how our hard work of keeping you safe is being selfish!'_ Her voice was getting louder.

'_**HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M IN THIS POSITION IN THE FIRST PLACE! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE PUT HERE!**__' _Harry suddenly shot up from his chair and stormed out the room. _'__**AND IF YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP THROWING ABUSE AT ME THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE BECAUSE I HAVE NO PAICITENCE FOR YOU!**__'_ I yelled.

'_Fine then have it your way but don't expect me to be here for you anymore Lyds, you're on your own.'_ She said it calmly but the words pierced into my head, they were the most hurtful words she has ever said to me. She started to sob Louis came over and comforted her, she soon walked out of the room followed by the others. I was on my own.

As soon as they felt a started to cry, I grabbed my teddy of a cute bear which Harry won for me at a fair once and curled up into a ball and sobbed.

**Bexy POV**

I stormed out of Lydia's room sobbing my eyes out, I went straight into my room and slammed the door shut, I stood there for a while looking at the cream carpet before me, I looked up to the wall in front of me there was loads of pictures of me and Lyds. There were ones of me and her back when we were 4 and we had funky glasses on sitting at a table with icing round our mouths. The memories came flooding back. It was our joint 4th birthday party, our birthdays weren't on the same day but I was two days older. There was another one of when we were 13, we were at the beach and we were jumping off a bench doing high school musical jumps, we were wearing matching bikinis, mine was pink and with tiny dark pink flowers over it and hers was in blue with dark blue flowers. The one that caught my eye was the one of us at age 4, where Lyds had her arms thrown over me hugging me for dear life, we were both tanned and I had a pink cast over my right arm. It was my favourite memory and picture. We went on holiday together with our families to Hawaii just after Lydia's family brought this house before her dad died. They had set-up our own rooms which we could have this one being mine. I slowly turned round looking at all the pictures on the wall and looked back at my favourite one. I stared at it as I remembered what happened that day.

**Bexy's Imagination**

'_Right guys here's the new house, Dan and Claire we'll show you around, Lyds could you show Bexy around to please.' _Lydia's mum asked politely.

'_Yes mum, can I show her, her room first though, I want to see if she likes it?' _Lyds asked eagerly.

'_Yes of course you can my angle!'_ Her dad replied picking her up and chucking her about.

'_I'll race you upstairs!'_ Lyds demanded eagerly.

'_Okay! I'm going to win!' _I exclaimed as we rushed up the stairs. The stairs were big and opened with a black railing down the side, the steps were white marble and in the middle was a dark red runner down the middle. As we reached to the top the space surrounding us was shaped in a massive square. I looked all around and saw loads of plain white doors surround us. As I looked round I counted 15 doors I wonder which one leads to my room. I walked along the corridor and looked down below the balcony as saw the entrance of the house.

'_Why is there no floor in the middle of the corridor?'_ I asked confused.

'_I don't know why but it looks posh doesn't it?'_ Lyds boasted. I walked all the way round till I came to a door which had something on it. '_Bexy's Room.'_

'_Wow, is this my room?'_ I asked astounded running my fingers over the gold embossed writing.

'_Open it have a look for yourself!'_ Lyds said proudly. I put my hand on the crystal door knob and opened the door. Before me was a massive bedroom, it was decorated with white paint and white wallpaper with big pink flowers on it. There was a white dressing table with gold painted decorations, with a big plain mirror, there was a cream double bed with cream bed posts with light pink curtains hanging down.

'_Wow just like the princesses have!'_ I gazed in amazement at the princess bed before me. There were two doors at the foot of my bed which were white with gold decorations on, and a full length mirror which was personalized in gold, _'Bexy'__. 'Wow and even my own mirror with my name on it!' _There was a white bed side table decorated with gold. On the bed side table there was a picture of me and Lyds at ballet in our pink tutus with pink ballet shoes, our hair was up in a bun and pink ribbon tied round it. There was also a pink unicorn ornament and a white and gold posh telephone. I looked on the windowsill there were many ornaments of fairies and horses and pictures of me and family and other friends. There were big floor length white curtains, along the top and bottom of them there was a row of pink flowers.

'_Go look at the wallpaper.'_ Lydia instructed. I walked quickly over to it. I squinted to my eyes to find out what I was looking for. Suddenly I saw a faint sparkle from one of the flowers, I looked at it closely again and I was right! The flowers did sparkle!

'_Wow!'_ I gasped and I ran my fingers across each petal.

'_I know it's so magical! Daddy said that he had to call for fairies to help him with the sparkles.'_ Lydia informed. _'Now go you have to open the double doors.'_ I walked over to the big white and gold double doors, like my door to enter the room there was a crystal door knob. I held on to it tightly waiting for the surprise inside. I pulled them towards me revealing a walk in wardrobe. There were rows and rows of clothes neatly placed in a certain order. All different types of shirts, t-shirts, vest tops along the top going all the way round the wardrobe making a u shape, in the middle there were shorts and skirts and at the bottom there were trousers. In the middle of the room there was a big unit. I went straight over to it and noticed there were four drawers. I opened the top drawer and to my excitement there were rows and rows of shoes, I opened more to find the same.

'_Do you like it?'_ Lyds asked. I was speechless I didn't know what to say, I walked round the whole wardrobe.

'_I love it!'_ I whispered.

'_Good because there is a very special surprise.'_ She said as she dragged me over to another door on the left hand side in the wardrobe. It was white and gold again with a crystal door knob at the top in gold writing it said, _'Princess Bexy.' _ Lydia opened the door to reveal a square room filled with dresses of every colour and every kind. There were three rows of all these dresses all the way round the wardrobe. In the middle there was another white and gold unit with glitter all over it I opened it to reveal more shoes but, these were party shoes to match the dresses. On the wall behind me was full of shelves which was sectioned for each tiara. There was loads of them, all unique in their own way. Next to the shelves on the right hand side was a button shaped in a white crystal heart, I pressed it and the shelves with the tiaras on moved out to show more tiaras behind the first lots. I stood there gazing at this paradise, I walked round stroking the soft satin dresses with my hand.

'_This is a special wardrobe only us princesses know about.'_ Lydia whispered. _'You can't tell anyone about it otherwise the mean red dragon will eat you!'_ She warned putting her finger to her lip.

'_Okay I promise I won't tell no one.'_ I drew and x on my finger to show I was crossing my heart. _'Thank you so much Lyds, your my best friend forever and ever.'_

'_And you're my best friend forever, pinky swear?'_ She asked as she put out her pinky for me to link. I put my pink around hers.

'_Pinky swear.'_

'_Lydia, Bexy, come on inside now for dinner.'_ My mum called out and she waved for us to come in.

'_I don't want to go for tea!'_ I moaned and I flipped the castle bucket down patting the top. _'I want to finish making our princess castle.'_ I pulled the bucket up leaving a pile of sand shaped like a castle behind.

'_But I'm hungry and you said we could play princess and dungeons after dinner!' _Lydia whined pulling me up by the arm. My foot got caught on a tree root and as Lydia pulled me up I fell down on my right arm.

'_OW!' _I cried as I landed down on it. _'That hurt!'_ I started to sob as I looked at a lump sticking out of my wrist. I carefully got up automatically cradling my right arm in for protection. Lydia helped me hobble inside the house to show our parents what had happened.

A few minutes later the doctor was called round, he put a pink cast on my arm and said the cast would come off in about six weeks depending on how fast the brake heals.

'_I'm so sorry Bexy, can you ever forgive me?'_ Lydia apologized.

'_Of course I can don't be silly it was only an accident anyways, this is my shield to stop the dragon from entering our castle.'_ I insisted proudly.

'_But it needs a special charm on it!'_ Lydia shouted as she got a pen and scribbled something on it. I looked down at the messy writing and saw, 'Bexy and Lydia best fwends foreva.'

'_You spelt friends and forever wrong darling.'_ Lydia's mum said writing down on a piece of paper how it is actually meant to be spelt.

'_She's only four she's not gonna be the best speller now!'_ Her dad pointed out.

'_Bexy and Lydia best fwends foreva.' _I read out.

'_Pinky promise?'_ Lydia asked with her pinky out.

'_Forever.'_ I replied linking my pinky with hers. She gave me a hug giggling away. Smile girls my mum said taking a photo of us. Flash

**Bexy Reality**

Tears streamed down my face. I looked around the room was still how it was when I was 4 except all the ornaments were gone and all the walls were covered in photos as a wallpaper except the wall by my bed with the white and pink wallpaper. I walked over the my bed and fell down. I let out a sigh as I pulled the duvet over my shoulder. There was a knock at my door.

'_Who is it?'_ I asked in between sobs.

'_It's me Louis.'_ It replied. _'Can I come in, I wanna see if you're alright.'_

'_Come in.'_ I said bluntly. I didn't want Louis to come in to find me like this but, if I told him to go away he would be even more worried. The door entered and Louis walked quietly in placing a mug on the other bed side table opposite me. He came on my bed and pulled me into his chest. The smell of his aftershave hit me. I took a deep breath it, inhaling as much of the hypnotizing sent as I could. It was my favourite aftershave he has, I was glad he was wearing it. I needed him now. He kissed the top of my head and gave me a squeeze.

'_It's going to be okay, you two will be friends soon.'_ He comforted giving me a kiss on my cheek. I sobbed a bit again my head in his chest. I took my head off and looked at his t-shirt. He was wearing a dark red and white stripy top, with red chinos rolled up and dark red vans.

'_I'm sorry I ruined another one of your tops,'_ I said apologetically referring back to the white and black stripy top I cried all over getting mascara down it, this was when Owen cheated on me.

'_It's okay it needed a bit of mascara on it anyways, it was getting too boring.'_ He joked.

'_I can't believe the fight we had.'_ I spoke. _'We never had a fight like that before and I never have been that horrible or said those horrible words to her in my life.'_

'_Everyone's a bit stressed out and tired at the moment. We have been stressing over Lydia worrying for her to get better, no one has really eaten apart from Niall and no one has got any proper sleep, so you will say things like that.' _Louis reassured rubbing my right arm.

'_Yes but I actually mean the words I said. She is on her own I give up on her.' _I spat bitterly. Louis bent round and cupped his hands around my face and kissed me. It was passionate. His soft lips brushed deeply across my lips as his tongue entwined with mine.

'_Brought you up a hot chocolate,'_ he said as he got up off the bed and headed towards the door, his voice flowed through my head and echoed all around. The sound of his voice made me feel warm inside.

'_Where are you going?'_ I asked looking at him with panic.

'_Downstairs,'_ he replied calmly. _'You need your sleep.'_ His voice was sterner at the end; I knew he was being serious. I blew him a kiss and snuggled down into my bed letting my eye lids close shut.

**Louis POV**

I left Bexy in her room to sleep. She needed it; I was so worried about her. I headed downstairs to find Harry, I looked in the living room with all the others but he wasn't there. I virtually looked everywhere around the house and he was nowhere to be seen.

'_Where are you Harry?'_ I muttered under my breath running from room to room. When I passed a small window upstairs I saw a figure out on the beach. I looked closely, the figure had cream chinos on, a dark blue checkered shirt, white high tops and a mop of curly hair blowing wherever the wind would take it. The figure started to shake its head and their hand flicked back the curls.

'_I would recognize that hair flip anywhere!'_ I ran down the stairs and out onto the back porch down towards the beach. When I got closer to Harry I started to walk slowly down to him. I stood next to him with my hands in my pockets. I looked at him once, he was staring out to the sea, I could tell he had been crying, I too looked out onto the sea. The sky was at sun set and a ray of colours filled the sky. The top of the sky was a light peach colour which then molded into a dark orange colour at the bottom. _It's beautiful_, I thought, it was so peaceful.

'_It's beautiful right?'_ Harry spoke, he was still staring out to the sky almost like was waiting for something to happen.

'_Took the words right out of my mouth.'_ I said peacefully. Harry sniffed, I brought my right arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. I knew why he was upset but, I was going to make him tell me it would make him feel better as seeming he hasn't been telling anyone why he refused to leave Lydia's side for dinner or why he cried every night at the side of her bed. _'Do you think, that she thinks I did this to her on purpose?' _His voice was fragile and weak, he was still staring out to the sky as he spoke.

'_No, don't be silly! She knows you didn't mean to!'_ I reassured him.

'_But why did she say that?'_ He asked confused. The wind came along and shifted his hair over, he flicked his hair back into place and looked back out onto the sky.

'_She was having an argument with Bexy, when people have arguments they say things they don't mean, I'm sure she didn't mean any of it.' _I explained rubbing his right arm.

'_But still why did she say it, I was in the room. It felt like someone had just stabbed me in the stomach.' _He replied his voice was nearly breaking.

'_She has been through a lot Harry.'_

'_**Yeah well so have we!**__'_ He interrupted. _'__**Like what Bexy said, we have been doing all those things for her, not everything revolves round her you know Louis!**__' _He shocked my arm off of him and quickly walked over to a sand back, he climbed up it and sat down on the edge, he picked up a stone and threw it in the sea. I walked over to him. _'Go away Louis, I want to be alone right now.' _He demanded as he picked up another stone and hurled it into the clear waters.

'_Dude, calm down everybody needs to calm down. No one has had much sleep so everyone is gonna be cranky. But please don't leave Lydia, she needs you, when everybody left the room and I was left there she was crying, about you and Bexy, she begged me not to let you go, she can't be without you Harry.' _I insisted.

'_**You know what, I'm done, she's on her own I give up!'**__ I bellowed._

'_**What do you mean you give up!**__' _I yelled, I was getting angry because he wasn't seeing the point, he was being the selfish one now.

'_**I give up on her, she called us selfish over the amount of hard work we did to keep her safe, so she can be on her own!'**_I spat.

'_**Look you can't give up on her! She's not a pet! She is a human being, and she is my sister, pay her respect!**__' _I yelled at him.

'_**She's not your real sister!**__'_ He bellowed again throwing a stone harder in the sea. _'__**Why should I pay her respect? She treated your girlfriend with loads of respect earlier!**__'_ He teased harshly.

'_I don't want to have an argument with you mate but, please don't leave her, she does need you she loves you Harry.' _I said calmly. I walked up to him and put a note next to him and walked off towards the house.

**Harry POV**

I saw in the corner of my eye the note, I was so tempted to open it. I looked round to see if anyone was watching me. I recognized the handwriting straight away. On the top of the folded note it said, 'Harry.' I threw the note down. I didn't want to read it. I stared out into the sea and thought about Lydia. How much I did love her and if I lost her I think I would struggle. The wind whipped past making the note fly open onto my lap. I picked it up and read it.

'I'm sorry, for everything, I didn't mean what I said, I was being selfish and insensitive. I wish if I could I would take what I said back because it hurt you as well as Bexy, two important people in my life who I do not want to lose. I would speak to you face to face but I need to tell you all this right now and I know you don't want to see me. Please Harry, can't we forget everything that happened and move on? I love you.

Lydia xx'

Just looking at her handwriting took my breath away. I didn't know what to do. I picked the note up and shoved it in my pocket and walked up to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Harry POV**

Walking up to the house I could smell dinner. I took a deep breath in.

'_Mmmm, smells good.'_ I muttered under my breath. As I got to the porch the curtains were hanging in front of the glass doors so I couldn't see in. I opened the door and walked in on everybody eating. They all stopped and stared at me. I scanned the room and came across to Lydia, she didn't have a plate at her mat, _'mustn't be hungry,'_ I thought to myself. She looked pale and thin, her eyes were red from crying and she had bags under them from the loss of sleep. I wandered into the kitchen which was joined next to the dining room and dished myself something up, I felt everybody's eyes still stare at me as I helped myself. _'Stuff this I'm eating this in the living room,'_ I thought to myself to avoid the awkward mood. I wondered out of the kitchen and dining room straight to the living room and ate my dinner.

**Lydia POV**

It had been our second week three more weeks left and we will be going home. I had been feeling a lot better my sprained ankle was fine and so was my bruised rib. The only thing that wasn't fixed was the situation between Bexy me and Harry. I sent Bexy a text as seeming she kept avoiding me and ignoring me.

_**-Lyds Price 3:17 PM**_

_**Bex, come on stop ignoring me, why can't you see that I'm sorry for what I said? I didn't mean any of it, I'm tired. I know I keep using that excuse but you gotta believe me! Xx**_

I had no reply back, I knew she read it but didn't want to talk. So I sent her a note like Harry's.

Bex, please talk to me. I have tried so many other ways of communication to sort this out but you keep ignoring my efforts! Can't you tell I'm sorry? If you can't then I don't understand how because you have seen me bust a gut for us to sort this out. Why won't you let me have a chance? I don't want to lose you as a best friend or as a sister, please, please talk to me. I love you Rebecca Holder. Xxx

I found the note later that evening ripped up in the bin. I gave up and went to my room; it was the only place I felt where I could go without being judged. Everyone was angry at me except Louis, he was heartbroken at what I said, every time he saw me his eyes would well up, he would give me a faint smile and walk away. I came to my door, my room was exactly like Bexy's my name on mirrors and doors but in a silver colour, and I had a sparkly floral wall paper with a charcoal background and the walls were painted cream (it used to be blue and cream but I wanted a changed whereas Bexy loved hers too much to change.) I entered my room and fell onto my bed my hand felt two bits of paper on the bed. I got up and look at them they said nothing on it so I opened the first one.

Lydia I got your note. Yeah you were right I didn't want to see you. Yeah you were right again you were being selfish and insensitive. You hurt everyone Lyds. I love you I do but, it just hurt that you accused me for nearly killing you. You know I didn't jump in the swimming pool with you on purpose. You might have not meant it but it still hurt and why would you even say something like that? I need to know the truth, meet me down at the beach at 10PM don't bring Louis though, we nearly had a fall out about you last week.

Harry xxx

I reached for the other one.

I don't know what to say Lyds, you really hurt me. I have never been so hurt by you in my life. Yeah we have had our fall outs but that's what best mates do now and then but, never like this. I might have been a bit harsh towards you but you crossed the line totally. I want to forgive you but I don't know if I should at the moment. I know you are sorry and you want to sort it out but, I'm not in a good place to deal with all this, there are more important things that I need to deal with. Come into my room at 10:30PM tonight we can sort everything out then.

Bexy xxx

Both of the notes really hit me. They both hurt me deep inside. I was glad they were both willing to sort everything out but, I was worried if was ever going to be sorted out. I laid there staring at the note, my eyes started to close, I drifted off into a sleep.

I suddenly woke up a few hours later; I quickly reached for my bedside clock to check the time. 9:58 PM it flashed.

'_**Shit!**__' _I exclaimed. I was meant to be meeting Harry in two minutes! I rushed over to my wardrobe and looked for something decent to wear I pick out my favourite light blue denim Hollister shorts with blue and white heart for the lining of the pockets, they had a worn out distressed look. Then I grabbed a blue and white striped checkered Hollister top I was panicking around looking for a vest top to shove on underneath but time was ticking and I gave up I picked up a navy blue bikini and put it on then, shoving on the shirt. I put my hair up in a messy bun and added concealer to the blemishes on my face, I looked terrible without make-up but, I was in a rush. I slipped on my navy Hollister flip-flops with white seagulls all over and quietly creped out. When I left my room it was 10:03PM so everyone would be in their rooms or in the slouch room so no one would even notice me gone. As I was coming to the top of my gigantic staircase I heard someone whisper my name.

'_Lydia!' _The voice whispered. I froze, I slowly turned round to find Louis leaning against the rail looking at me confused. _'Where are you going?' _He asked.

'_Down to the beach, I need some air.'_ I replied trying to cover up the truth. It wasn't working he knows me to well.

'_Really? At this time? In the dark?'_ He asked again sarcastically. I nodded not looking into his eyes. _'Harry's not about in the house and the last time I spoke to him he said to me that he was going for a swim, you two going to meet up?'_

'_No, I told you I'm going for some air now please leave me I feel dizzy.'_ I said harshly, as I scurried down the staircase outside. When I got out onto the porch the moon was in the middle of the midnight sky, there were loads of piercing white stars scattering around the moon, like it was the main star of the show. I saw a figure standing still down by the sea not moving at all, the shape of the figure was easy to tell it was Harry by the outline of his curly hair. I slowly walked down towards him enjoying the peace and quiet, all I could hear was the sound of the waves washing up onto the shoreline.

'_Psssst, Lydia!'_ A voice called again. _'Lydia!' _

'_What Louis?'_ I whispered back irritated, why wouldn't he let me be?

'_Spray this on, it's his favourite perfume that you have.'_ He threw down on of my favourite type of perfume, Harajuku by Gwen Stefani, it was Baby, I sprayed some on and put the doll shaped bottle on the floor next to a deck chair and carried on wandering down towards Harry, my heart beating faster the nearer I got.

I stood next to him look at the moon. _'Wow.' _I whispered gazing into the moon deeper. He looked down at me and smirked then looked back up.

'_Even when you don't think about what to wear you still look beautiful.'_ Harry admitted out of the blue. He looked down at me again, I looked up and joined him, I blushed and turned my head away towards the moon again. I felt my cheeks burning up, they were slightly pink. Harry laughed. He slowly entwined his hand with mine and lead me over to a tree trunk which had fell over from a storm which struck a year ago. I pulled myself up on the log having a better view of the whole beach, Harry came in front of me smiling. He moved some loose bits of hair out of my face running his hands down my arms and stopping at my waist where he rested them. We looked deep into each other's eyes, I had so much to say but, the words wouldn't come out.

**Harry POV**

I looked in her eyes. They were beautiful, different, unique. Ice blue, not many girls had that and if they did they wouldn't look as good as Lydia's did. I breathed in her perfume, it was my favourite. She looked so beautiful and yet she doesn't realize it! It kills me. If only she could see what I could see. I had so much to tell her, how sorry I was, how I over reacted, how much I loved her and much more! But, the words were stuck, in my head. It was like my brain and my mouth wasn't connected anymore. For the first time Lydia has made me speechless, she has never done that before.

_Come on you stupid, just say it! She'll understand this is Lydia for gods sake! She is kind natured she'll forgive you, just say it!_ I thought to myself. I took a deep breath in and I was about to speak when Lydia spoke.

'_I, don't…..think it's gonna work Harry.'_ She spilled looking straight down at the ground. My heart felt crushed, _what?_ I thought, _stop thinking things and say them you idiot!_ I thought again.

'_I can't ever forgive myself of what I said in my room to Bexy, and seeing how crushed you were made me think that I don't wanna hurt you like that again, not saying I was going to but the slightest thing could upset you and I would be devastated if I hurt you again.' _A tear rolled down from her face, I held her hands and squeezed them. _'Like you said in the note, I was being selfish, I have hurt so many people__'__s feelings already, I don't wanna kill our relationship anymore Harry, I'm sorry, I love you Harry Edward Styles.' _She sobbed. She hopped down from the log and started to walk off. _Go get her! You're gonna lose her!_ I thought to myself. I raced up to her pulling her back by the hand.

'_Wait.'_ I gasped. _'Don't leave me, I was going to apologize for overreacting. You__'re __hurting me now by leaving me.' _

'_I'm nothing Harry!' _She spat. More tears came down her face. _'You can get any girl with the snap of your fingers, anyone you want, girls older than me, more prettier than me, bigger boobs! Why hang on for me?'_ She asked between sobs.

'_Because I love you Lydia, I do I love you always have always will. When we first met at Louis' I couldn't help but stare, you have stolen my heart Lydia, please we can sort all of this out.'_ Tears were streaming from my eyes. She shook her head her hand covered her mouth and she ran off down to the beach hut crying as she went. _'Lydia, come back!'_ I yelled. _'Please.'_ I muttered. I picked up a stone and threw it into the sea, I sat down on the beach and watched and the water came in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Lydia POV**

I came up to a blue and white striped beach hut, I sat down on the step. I let out a sigh and got out my phone, I flicked through the photos I had of me and Harry, they brought a smile to my face. There were loads, Harry and I pulling funny faces, us smiling, giggling, ones of him kissing my cheek or me kissing his, I stopped at one, it was of me sat of the floor with a daisy in my mouth and Harry hugging me from behind my waist, his face looked different, his face looked like he had fallen in love. I followed to where his eyes were looking. They were looking at me, I didn't even notice this before, a tear came running down my cheek. _'I'm going to miss this Harry,'_ I whispered. I locked my phone and stared out into the water, it was so calm so peaceful. _Why did It have to be like this?_ I thought to myself.

I walked up to the house, I checked the time, it was 10:25. _'Nearly have to be with Bexy, gives me enough time to get changed,'_ I mumbled to myself.

'_Do you always talk to yourself?'_ Someone spoke sarcastically. I looked up, it was Louis. He was leaning on the top of the landing leaning on the black rail.

'_Yes. Is there ever a time you don't stalk me?'_ I replied just as sarcastic as he was. He laughed and waited till I came to the landing.

'_So how did things go?'_ he asked.

'_Not too good,'_ I mumbled looking down at my feet trying not to cry. _'And I can't tell you what happened because I have to see Bex in 2 minutes.'_ I rushed speed-walking to my room; I closed the door not letting him speak. I took off my clothes and put on my pajamas and took off my little make-up, I looked at the clock 10:30PM. I picked up my favourite teddy that I have had since I was 1 and nervously walked up to Bexy's room. I knocked lightly three times and waited for her to answer. She took a long time but finally she came and opened the door. As soon as I walked in I felt her arms fling round my shoulders hugging me tightly, my arms were still hugging my teddy to my chest, I couldn't unlock them to give a hug back.

'_I am so sorry, I didn't mean anything I can't believe we had our first proper fight, I'm so sorry, I hated it lets not fight again please forgive me,'_ She sobbed. I finally was able to release my arms and pushed her away.

'_Bexy shut up I'm sorry, you shouldn't be apologizing at all actually. I was the one that started this! I should be asking for your forgiveness!'_ I protested. I looked her up and down, she was wearing the pajamas I brought her for Christmas, she had her hair in a messy fish plait and was hugging her favourite teddy bear too, she didn't have any make-up on her eyes her red but she still looked beautiful.

'_I don't have enough energy for a petty fight lets agree we are both sorry, we both forgive each other and we promise never to fight again.'_ She held out her pinky for me to lock round with mine. I locked my pinky with hers; we both giggled and hugged each other again. _'You have Bed-Bunny!' _She gasped. Bed-Bunny was the name of my teddy which was a rabbit with long ears and long legs it looked very out of proportion but I loved him.

'_You have Stuffin'!' _I gasped back. _'Wow never thought you would still have him!'_

'_The same to you! Right one second I'm just going to get my cardi, I'm a little bit chilly.'_ She said going to her wardrobe. She still left her bedroom door open and I felt someone/some people, watching me, I slowly turned round to find Louis standing outside Liam's room on the far landing opposite Bexy's room. Louis smiled and nodded to me; I smiled and nodded back to him. Not long after Harry came over to him he looked at me and smiled and nodded, my heart broke, I faked smiled back and nodded trying to hide my pain, I closed the door and walked to Bexy's bed. I slumped myself down hugging Bed-Bunny tightly to my chest picturing Harry's face, it was glum but when he saw me it lit up. Bexy came out with a grey cardi and sat down next to me on the bed.

'_What's happened?'_ She asked concerned, her face for once in her life was wrinkled with worry lines, I blabbed straight away to her about me and Harry and what happened, I finished telling her the whole situation about an hour and a half later. _'Here's what I'm going to say. You're tired, you have no energy, you have had a lot of things going on lately, and you don't mean anything you say. So, go to bed have a good sleep, I don't care if you sleep till tomorrow night you need rest. I'll bring food up for you ect then, go and speak to him you didn't let him finish what he was saying, work it out and trust me everything will be fine.' _She reassured me.

'_Thanks Bex, what would I do without you?' _I gave her a hug. _'But, what if he doesn't want me back?' _I panicked.

'_Lyds, shhh, everything will be fine. Now go to bed!'_ She warned. I got up off her bed gave her another hug and went back to my own room; I looked at the time it was 12:00AM. _I'm defiantly going to have a lay in tomorrow _I thought to myself as I pulled back my covers and fell into bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up from the sound of birds chirping and the sun light shining in through my window. I laid in bed thinking about Harry. Did I do the right thing leaving him? Or did I just make it worst for the both of us? I thought. _Think of it this way, after this holiday he is going to be all over the world with One Direction trying to promote the band, he is going to have stunning girls throw themselves at him 24/7, probably the stunning celebrities, so he won't be wanting a sad friend hanging on the end of his tail feathers_, I thought to myself as I got up.

It has been three weeks of our holiday, we had two weeks left and Harry and I still haven't been okay. I was meant to talk to him last Thursday after our brake up, but I couldn't do it. _I'm going to do it today,_ I thought to myself as I wandered into my wardrobe trying to find something to wear, _it is Thursday today then next week is our last week, I need to talk to him I have made a big mistake_, I thought again look through my vast collection of shorts. After deciding I was going to spend my day on the beach with Bexy and Louis I picked my pink and white striped Hollister bikini and a long baggy white printed top also from Hollister which covered just pass my bum. I strolled casually pass my full length mirror glancing in as I went pass, my hair was very wavy today and to me it looked like a mess, but for once I couldn't care. I entered the kitchen finding Louis making breakfast, no surprise there.

'_Morning sunshine! You're up early!'_ Louis chirped as he popped toast into the toaster. I sat down at the table with one leg bent on the chair I was sat on and one leg dangling down my arm leaned on the table I stared at Louis and sighed. He looked hot today, he was wearing his white and blue checkered swimming trunks, nothing else showing off his abs. _'Okay calm down now it's only me Lyds!'_ Louis laughed noticing I was gazing at him.

'_Oh sorry, didn't mean to, just never realized before.'_ I stuttered embarrassingly, I felt my face turning red. _Brilliant,_ I thought.

'_It's okay.'_ He laughed._ 'So do I get a good morning then?'_ He gestured for a hug. I didn't think twice for a hug from him. I got up off the chair and gave him a hug. I scrunched my face up in a big smile, I felt happy and at home, I opened my eyes to find Harry sitting on one of the units at the back of the kitchen. He was looking at me with a faint smile on his face. I stared at him, my eyes started to well up, I quickly backed off Louis and returned to my seat.

'_Hey Harry,'_ I muttered giving him a weak wave and a smile.

'_Hey, you're up early.'_ He chuckled. I giggled.

'_I can say the same for you,'_ I replied jokingly.

'_Here you go grubs up!'_ Louis interrupted putting a large plate on the table, it contained of, toast and scrambled eggs and toast with strawberry jam, raspberry jam, blackcurrant jam and summer fruits jam. Harry sprinted to the table and looked at the plate and laughed.

'_I must say Louis, you have gone a bit far with the jam, don't you think?'_ He joked picking up one of each.

'_Yes, well, I liked jam and recently I have been craving it.'_ He admitted picking up each bit of toast with jam on chucking them on his plate and headed outside to the deck chairs where Bexy laid out on one of the sun beds. I can understand why Louis loves her to death, she is so skinny! I couldn't believe her when I saw her laid there she had no fat or anything and more tanned than anyone here! And then there's me! I picked up some toast with strawberry jam on it and threw it carelessly on my plate, I sunk into my chair and sighed. _Maybe, if I looked like Bexy, Harry might like me more_ I thought to myself biting a bit of toast aggressively.

As I reached out for another bit of toast another hand bumped into mine, I quickly looked up to apologize to the stranger who wanted my bit of toast. It was Harry. He looked down at me and gave me a fake smile, _'sorry.' _He whispered picking up a different bit of toast and walked back over to the counter in the kitchen. I went upstairs and brushed my teeth and hair not bothering with make-up, I came down stairs finding Harry sat on the counter in his swim shorts topless tapping away at his phone. As I carefully walked through the kitchen still with my bikini on with my long top covering it, I gazed at Harry, his dimples, his curly hair, his body, his eyes, I carried on gazing when I stubbed my toe on one of the units.

'_OW, SHIT!'_ I cursed, putting my foot over the stubbed toe leaning into the counter. Harry looked up and chuckled to himself shaking his head. _'It's okay I'm fine, it didn't hurt.'_ I said trying to make it less obvious that I was looking at him. I walked casually out of the kitchen like nothing ever happened trying not to limp as I walked. _'I'm such an idiot!'_ I spat as I flopped down onto one of the sunbeds next to Bexy.

'_What's happen?' _Bexy asked sitting up on the sunbed.

'_It's nothing to do with Harry is it?' _Louis asked chuckling.

'_Louis seriously shut up everything has to be about him doesn't it!' _I said angrily.

'_Well if you're gonna be like that then I won't help you get him back.' _He teased moving onto Bexy's sunbed molding into her giving her a kiss on the lips.

'_No, no! I'm sorry Louis you're the best person in the world!' _I begged.

'_Just be you forgot everything that has happened, talked to him and say you didn't mean anything.'_

'_Thanks Louis!'_ I raced up to him and tried to give him a hug but, it was a bit hard considering he was basically spooning Bexy.

**Harry POV**

I casually came outside to sit with the others out on the sunbeds. As I relaxed down I noticed a girl by the pool taking off her long top revealing a skimpy bikini which perfectly fitted around her amazing figure. I stared in astonishment as Lydia carefully stepped into the pool, step by step not even having a care in the world. I felt some wet flow down my chest and stomach and realized as I was busy watching Lydia I spilt my lemonade down me.

'_Bit over whelmed there Harry?' _Louis joked laughing with Bexy as he watched Lydia.

'_Sh-her-Lyd-she's...' _I stammered still hypnotized by how beautiful she was.

'_Hot?'_ Louis asked me still laughing with Bexy.

'_Ye-yeahh.' _I sighed leaning my head in my hand on the bottom end of the sunbed.

'_No Harry don't do tha-' _Louis called out reaching his hand towards me, but it was too late the whole sunbed flipped over leaving me splattered across the concrete.

'_Ow.' _I moaned in agony carefully brining myself up to an earful of laughter from everyone. Even the rest of the guys came by the back door and saw what happened! I looked over to the pool to where Lydia was so was laughing to herself to trying not to show it, but she was doing a terrible job.

'_Wow, people are right,' _Liam announced as he stepped outside and helped me up. 'When you fall for someone, you literally fall head over heels!' He joked. Everyone laughed even harder then.

'_That was a good one Liam! Hey Harry I'll see you next fall yeah?' _Louis joined in.

'_Shut up! I was meant to do that!' _I snapped pushing Louis off of the sunbed. _'Awww sorry Lou, didn't mean to push you off you just looked rolled up in love!' _I winked and helped him up. _'Right I don't know about you lot but I'm going to go look at the market for a bit anyone wanna come?'_

'_No thanks bro me and Bex are gonna chill here all day together.' _Louis replied snuggling back up with Bexy who was asleep but a faint smiled appeared on her face as Louis molded into her.

'_No thanks me and Ali are gonna go to the beach to surf.' _Zayn said appearing out of the house with two surf boards under his arm and Ali on his back who was giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'_No thanks Harry I'm gonna spend the day with Liam, Niall and Bazza.' _Beth said appearing also out the door with toast in her hand walking towards the sunbeds by the pool steps. I looked to Lydia who was lying on a lilo in the water with shades over her eyes, I must have been staring there for a while with my mouth open because Niall came up to me and told me to stop.

'_Dude, you're gonna catch flies in your mouth if you don't stop. Look you're even drooling? What is wrong with you man?' _Niall asked closing my mouth with his hand.

'_I really like her Niall, but she wants me to be happy and the only I'll be happy is that she is happy and she seems happy be friends, that's all I can do.' _I sighed and stared at her one more time. _'Lyds, wanna come to the market with me?' _

'_Urmm, I'm good chilling in the pool maybe later yeah?' _She called, sitting up on the lilo taking the shades off her eyes.

'_Yeah sure later.'_ I sighed and walked off to the market.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**Harry POV**

_She just doesn't know how I feel about her, _I thought to myself as I was wandering through the busy market. There were so many colours and scents dancing through the air, every street you walked through each had a different smell but all of them had a rainbow of different coloured fabrics and ornaments. I was busy texting Lou about what I should say to Lydia when I bumped into someone else. Our phones both fell on the floor, we went down to pick them up bumping our heads against each other.

'_Ow, so sorry.' _I apologized embarrassingly our hands touched as we quickly reach for our phones which were next to each other, I looked up to see a beautiful light wavy haired brunette looking into my eyes with her beautiful emerald green eyes. I was spellbound before she awoke me from my daydream.

'_Urmm, your foot is on my phone.' _She giggled nervously. It was the sweetest thing I have ever heard.

'_Oh sorry.' _I apologised quickly as I jumped up off her phone handing it to her. As I gave it back I noticed we both had the same phone. _'Hey look we both have the same phone.' _

'_Oh yeah, that's pretty cool.' _She smiled thanking me and left. I stood there for a few moments trying to keep a picture of her beautiful face in my mind, _wish I got her number, _I thought to myself. Not long after she came rushing back, I looked up and smiled.

'_Miss me that much?' _I joked giving her a hug.

'_Yeah more than the facts that I have your iPhone and I think you have mine.' _She replied holding out my iPhone, I took her one from my back pocket.

'_Oh yeah sorry about that, urrmmm hey what are you doing for the rest of the day?' _I asked sheepishly looking down at the floor.

'_Well I was going to go to the beach after browsing through the market you?'_

'_Same! Hey, how about you join me, if you want and you're boyfriend doesn't mind.' Good ways to go play it cool, _I thought.

'_Oh that is very flattering of you, but I don't have a boyfriend, I'm here on my own and that would be lovely thank you.' _ She giggled. _Obviously not good with compliments, meaning she is quite insecure about herself and bonus she hasn't __realised__ who I am!_

'_Really a pretty girl like you with no boyfriend! I'm shocked! Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Styles.' _I held my hand out to shake her hand.

'_Hmmm, you're smooth with compliments. Hi Harry, I'm Danielle, Danielle Jones.' _She shook my hand firmly back looking into my eyes. _Wow, _I thought to myself, _her eyes are gorgeous; I could look into them all day._

We walked through the rushed market taking our time getting to know each other. We completely lost track of time and place until we landed at the beach in front of Lydia's house.

'_Wait Harry, this is a private beach, we can't go on there we'll get told off!' _She ran up and grabbed my hand with begging eyes.

'_It's cool babe, my best friend owns this place so as long as you're with me you'll be fine,' _I winked a led her along the beach as I picked a bright pink flower from a bush. We walked to the end of the shore and watched the sun set hand in hand, I turned her to face me, my heart skipped a beat, she was perfect, the way her hair flowed down. I held up the flower to her, she giggled and took it giving me a kiss on the cheek.

'_It's almost as pretty as you.' _ I pulled her hips closer to me receiving a soft kiss on my lips; I melted into her, guiding her through.

It was night time, the stars were up lighting the sky and the moon beamed down on the top of the ocean waves, me and Danielle had been on the beach since sunset talking and kissing, I really liked her and she really liked me, we were perfect for each other.

'_It's getting late.' _Danielle spoke taking a breather from kissing.

'_Dark too, you're hotel pretty far away. Why don't you stay the night here?' _I cheekily asked putting some of her loose gorgeous brown wavy hair behind her left ear. She sat there looking at me biting her bottom lip whilst smirking, thinking about the offer.

'_Hmm, I don't know Harry, I don't want to disturb anyone and it's a pretty big step we aren't even dating yet.' _She mumbled looking and the sandy beach watching a small crab wonder by. I lifted her chin up with my index finger so she was looking straight in my face and planted a small kiss on her lips.

'_Better?' _I asked winking as I removed my finger. She bit her lip again smirking, trying not to laugh, god did it turn me on when she bit her lip.

'_A bit.' _She giggled. She wrapped her arms around my neck embracing her body against mine running her hands through my hair giving me a passionate kiss, my hands automatically placed themselves across her back running up and down. I left one hand on her back and leaned her to the floor the other hand supporting us; she moved her hands to the bottom of my top and lifted it over my head chucking it on the sandy floor, my hands slipped under her top lifting it over her head chucking it by my top. Both breathing in heavily and faster, both craving for the same thing we both took off the rest of our clothing so we were in our underwear and carried on kissing passionately through the night.


End file.
